The installation of cable(s), wire(s), etc., including but in no way limited to telephone cables, electrical wires, Ethernet or computer networking cables (e.g., CATS or CAT6 cables), power cables, and speaker wire, can be cumbersome and difficult especially in the event the cables become entangled, unorganized, and/or knotted. Oftentimes, the installation or organization of cables and wires may span a long distance across one or more rooms, throughout the ceiling or attic of a home or building, between walls, across a warehouse, etc. It is generally difficult to organize, manipulate and/or pull the cables or wires these great distances, causing the wires to become entangled or requiring the technician to continuously span the distance to incrementally pull the cables or wires along.
Particularly, when cable technicians install bundles of cables or wires on a cable tray, for example, within the ceiling of a building, at least two technicians are usually required to complete the task. Specifically, one technician may push or manipulate the cables or wires from a first location (e.g., the location of origin), and the other technician may pull the cables or wires toward the second location (e.g., the destination) using pulling rods and/or string or other devices connected to the head of the cable, wire or bundle. The technicians should be careful to avoid obstacles (e.g., sharp edges, corners, etc.) that may cause “burn” and “tear” of the cables. For instance, at the corners or turning points of the cable tray, the cables may rub against edegs, orners or sides creating a resistance force along the cables and causing the cables to “burn” and “tear.”
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved cable pulling roller guide which can be positioned along the path of the cable or wire, including, but not limited to the corners, edges or turns along the cable tray. The cable or wire can be disposed through an opening of the roller guide and pulled there through as desired. The proposed roller guide may also include a roller assembly comprising one or more roller bearings structured to facilitate the manipulation of the cable or wire there through. The roller bearings may, but need not include needle bearings or needle rollers with partial or full curvature substantially matching the curvature of the opening upon which the bearing is disposed.